


Accidentally In Love

by daenyara



Series: James Bucky Barnes / Sebastian Stan ONE-SHOTS [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic, Sorceresses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: Bucky visits a Sorceress to find answers and accidentally drinks a love potion





	Accidentally In Love

Bucky gave a look around. The shop was packed with strange stuff and all the shelves were full of crystals and vials containing liquids of different colours. The air smelled like incense and burning herbs. Never once in his life, he’d thought he’d find himself in a place like that. But he was desperate.

“So, you’re what, like a psychic?” he asked at the woman in front of him, who was now rummaging through a drawer.

She didn’t raise her head while answering in a flat tone. “Among other things… I’d rather consider myself a sorcerer, but sadly there’s no much business for magic anymore.”

“Really?” inquired Bucky, cocking a brow. When she hummed, he frowned. “Can’t imagine a better moment for magic…”

She finally met his eyes and gave him a cryptic smile, her soft lips pursed in a thin line and a mysterious glint in her beautiful eyes. “You’re skeptical. Aren’t you,  _Bucky_?”

The fact that she called him Bucky even though he had introduced himself as James made him hesitate for a second. But then he snorted cockily. “I’ve seen loads of things, dollface. Terrible things. I ain’t never seen magic, though.”

She placed a deck of tarots on the small, round table at the centre of the room, before staring back at Bucky. “Are you sure? You’ve never seen something you couldn’t explain, something that was beyond the rules of what you knew and understood?”

Bucky swallowed. For some reason, her smirk was making him slightly nervous. “Everything has an explanation, even when we cannot see it. I believe in science,” he shrugged, making her laugh heartily.

“I see. But don’t you think that science and magic could be the exact same thing?” she questioned, and he didn’t have an answer for that. 

That woman was fascinating. Utterly frustrating, yes, but still fascinating.

“Look, this is an interesting conversation,” started Bucky flashing her a charming smile, “⎼for another time. Right now I only need some answers.”

She nodded but she clearly found his request funny. “I know why you’re here, Bucky Barnes. You and your friends are having some troubles finding what you’ve been seeking for years… Hydra.”

When Bucky didn’t answer, Y/N (that was her name) smirked and went on. “A mythic serpent with many heads, child of Echidna, the mother of all monsters. It is said that when you cut off one head, two more would grow back.” The woman bore her eyes into Bucky’s. “But Heracles killed it, didn’t he?”

“Greek mythology 101? Is that all you have?” growled Bucky, and this time the woman didn’t smile.

“I know what they did to you, James Barnes. And I hope they get what’s coming for them. I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

Bucky relaxed in his seat, chuckling. “So what, you’re gonna read my hand and tell me where they are?”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “I told you, I’m a sorcerer. I can do more than reading the fortune.” When he gave her a skeptical face, she added: “And you better stop being so critical if you want my help.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” he snickered. 

Y/N started explaining. “Hydra has many members all around the globe, I cannot give you all of their names. But I’ll give you what you need… The middle head. Cut that off, burn it, and you kill the monster.”

“Sounds good enough to me,” murmured Bucky, more to himself than to someone. His eyes travelled to the antique glass cabinet in the corner of the room. “You know, I might need a drink or two if you want me to start believing in magic.”

“Help yourself. I have a fantastic Scotch,” she shrugged, gesturing at the several bottles of liquor. As Bucky got up, she started searching for a few ingredients necessary for a location spell. “Found it?”

When Bucky didn’t answer, Y/N turned to check on him. He was turned, all she could see was his broad frame and his messy hair.

“Bucky?”

He turned to look at her. There was a bright smile plastered on his face, but something was off. His eyes, so full of mystery a few seconds ago, were now shallow.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I love you so much,” stated Bucky, staring at Y/N adoringly.

She raised her eyebrows, before noticing the bottle opened on the table and the amber liquid in his glass. “Oh, boy,” she commented with a sigh.

At that moment, Bucky fell on his knees. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Y/N bit down her lip, trying not to laugh. “Alright, big boy. I’ll brew you an antidote, and  _then_  we can talk about the wedding.”

She really had to stop putting potions in liquor bottles.  _Especially_  love potions.


End file.
